Florescent Lights
by GrippilingIceClaws
Summary: When Princess Wilfre FINALLY gets to go to the Princess Convention, she realizes, its not all its cracked up to be. When Princess Celestia gives Princess Wilfre hostility, Princess Wilfre will just have to make do.


Well, hello, My little pony fans! I have posted my first story on here. And before you get mad at me, This _Wilfre_ is my pony oc, Princess Wilfre. I dont use her anymore, but i still loved this story. Soo, enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful day today in Crestania. And princess Wilfre Decided to go and check her mail box. As she reached her mailbox, the mail-pony was just putting in her mail. As she walked up to the mail-pony, the mail-pony greeted her first.

"Why good morning princess. I hope you were expecting this in the mail" he says and hands her a letter. Written on it titles _"Acceptance Into Princess Convention"_. The princess squeals with glee.

"And also, these.. the rest of your mail" he hands her a bag full of gifts and notes. She egarly takes the bag.

"Thank you soo much! Wait a few days i might have something for you." She tosses over her shoulder as she runs back to her Area of the castle. She speeds past Princess Fate, startling her. She runs in her throne-room. Then runs into a hallways leading to her room, and closes the door behind her. She then jumps on her bed and sets the bag on her pillow. She first opens the application letter. It reads:

_Dear Princess Wilfre,_

_We thank you for your letter. We gladly accept you to have _

_your honorary spot in our convention. If you want, you may_

_invite Princess Fate and Princess Cosmo. Anyways, If you _

_get this letter, please accept the badge we have given in_

_a package taped to this letter._

_Sincerely, Princess Convention Leaders_

She squeals even louder and places the letter on her dresser, and opens up the package. A badge falls out, The colors of gold and silver, and an alicorn symbol in the middle. Excited, she puts her badge next to her letter. She opens up the rest of her stuff and finds a few anonymous love letters, little love gifts, several materials for her dress she is making for the convention, and a few plushies she ordered in the mail.

She setts all that aside, levitates her materials, and opens her other huge room, meant for stargazing and working. There, her dress is half way finished. She begins to work on her dress.

A few hours later, the dress is finished. With its sparkle-effect on the part that falls to the ground. Holding up the dress on her shoulders and torso is metal armor, looking like cloth. And matching hoof-gear. With the finishing touch, a gorgeous headpiece. Proud of her work, the princess decides to try it on. When its fully on, she looks in her mirror. Its a perfect fit!. When she takes it off, she decides maybe she should let the princesses of this kingdom know she will be gone for 3 days.

As she heads down the hallways, wilfre thinks of what she gonna say. when she reaches the sisters' throne room, she sees them both on their thrones, bored. She walks in and up, nervous but brave, ready with what she has to say.

"Excuse me, But, i have important news to enforce. In two days, i will leave to attend a convention i was invited to. The invite is from the Princess Leaders of Conventions. I will be gone for 3 days. If that's okay with you, could i go?" she asks, hoping for the response she longed for.

The two sisters talk to each other quietly, finally coming up with a decision.

"We will allow you to go attend to your convention. But when your return, you must tell us what happened there." Princess Cosmo says. Her sister adding to it. "Hope you have fun though." And with that, Wilfre thanked them and walked back to her throne room.

The next few days, wilfre prepares for her trip, and attends to royal duties aswell.

Its the day of her traveling. She wakes up bright and early, even before the sun comes up. She puts on her cloak, and gets her saddle bags and quietly, exits the castle. She heads toward the train station, in the quiet morning. When she reaches the station, she is a good 10 minutes early. So, she just sits on the bench, waiting for the next train to Equestria.

Her train finally arrives and she boards, with the few other ponies there at the station. She finds a prefect spot by the window. When every-pony is on board, she hears a voice from the ceiling say_ "Next stop, The Crystal Empire in Equestria!"_. She looks out the window as the train begins to move. Just then, another pony, The color of pure purple, with a white, pink and blue mane that curls and pure blue eyes, and wings, walks up to her seat.

"umm, can i sit here?" she asks, polity. Wilfre, being a princess,and being kind, allows her to sit next to her. "Sure.." Wilfre replies and lays her head on the window again, looking out.

"Nice morning isn't it.. a good morning to go to the crystal empire." The pony begins. "I really love it when you can see the sun come up. It beautiful. With its pinks and reds and oranges and yellows. morning is my favorite time of day. Whats yours?" The pony asks.

Wilfre sits up. " A-re you talking to me?" The pony giggles. "Yes you silly! So, whats your favorite time of day?"

"Mine is night. I love it when the stars are out, and there are clouds." Wilfre replies to the strange pony. "by the way, whats your name?" She asks.

"M-my name? Well, its moon-shine. My cutie mark has clouds covering a moon, standing for im a midnight-cloud buster, as that is my special talent. Whats yours?" MoonShine Asks. "Well, mine is this.." Wilfre lifts up her cloak to show her cutie mark. "It stands for my power of controlling electricity and morphing electric currents into shapes.." Moonshine nods, a bit amazed at the power of her power.

Then, the most grueling question leaks out of the purple pony's mouth. "Are you an Alicorn? Cause by your description of your power, you seem to hold the power of only an alicorn and withhold." Wilfre begins to feel uneasy and nervous, but then begins to relax as the pony replies to her own comment. "No need to tell me. I know how it is with alicorns, always hiding to get away from the paparazzi. Dont worry, your secret is safe with me."

After a few moments of silence, the two ponies begin to talk to each other now, like they have been friends forever, or for as long as one can try to remember.

Before they know it, Two hours pass and they finally arrive at the crystal empire. _"All docking at the crystal empire!" _the voice announces. Wilfre begins to get up. But before she leaves the train, she gives moonshine a teleporter to her private kingdom she told her about earlier. "Remember, to go there and wait for the two ponies i told you about. got it?" Wilfre says behind her shoulder. "Got it".

Wilfre then hops off the train. She sees her new friend rush to the window, and wave good bye as the train starts up and leaves the station. Wilfre waves bye aswell. Once the rain is beyond eye's witness, she leaves the station, toward the crystal empire heart, where the convention is taking place.

Wilfre walks down the streets with her saddle bags and cloak, causing some attention to herself. She just ignores and heads to the city heart, the crystal castle.

When she reaches there, she sees gates blocking the perimeter of the castle base. Royal Canterlot guards guard the civilian entrances, which are closely followed by long lines. But one entrance, with a sign, titled _"Convention Ponies only"_.And in bold is stated _**"NO CIVILIAN PONIES ALLOWED!". **_Wilfre then, with her badge on, walks to that entrance, only to be halted by royal guards. "Halt, no civilian ponies allo- oh, i see. Your a royal partaker. Go right on in." The guards say and step aside to let her in.

When she enters, she sees four other princesses. She knows their names by heart. There is Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, And princess Twilight. She decides to walk up to them and talk, but she sees them having meaningful chats, she prevents herself from going over there.

At that moment, she hears the 1 minute alarm, meaning all princesses must report to their stations before the minute is up and the guards let the civilians in. When wilfre settles in, the civilians are let in. They come streaming in. but luckily, the guards only allow a few ponies form each side in to meet the princesses.

As the convention goes on, activities are held. Jousting, and other fun convention and party games. And plenty of food! At the beginning, with the meet and greet part, she got lots of ponies, but got angry looks from celestia. When the rest of the festivities started, ponies also from the crystal empire gathered around wilfre, Celestia whispered something to Cadence that wilfre couldnt hear, but she felt it hurt her deeply.

Now, its time for the contests to begin. Wilfre cant wait. She would love to sit by the princesses, but she is afraid Celestia will push her off, so she sits in a normal chair. Wilfre looks at the lists of competitions and its competitors. She notices they are mostly competitions for magic, flight, and earth. She is not very suprized, as that is the only kind of ponies that are most common.

The Competitions begin and every competition for that element tries extremely hard. But Only by the end, there were crowns for best flier, best magic user,and best earth user. And a huge crown for the overall champion. Those three pony competitors get their prizes. But who gets the huge crown suprized wilfre. The earth pony, the color of blue, with a dark-blue mane,and normal mane style and green eyes won the crown. But wilfre cheered like the rest of the citizens.

Finally, after the pony goes to each of the four princesses to get praises, the pony then next reaches the sliver alicorn, and introduces himself. "Hello princess, Im terrafoot. Its an honor to meet such a foreign princess. Whats your name ma-lady?" he asked her.

She stumbles in her mind a bit. "My name is not to be clarified here yet. but thanks for asking and complementing. i will now, be-stow upon you by praise.." she says and places her horn on both of the pony's broad shoulders. She then has that time to see his cutie mark. She sees it is a hurdle.

Afterward, the princess and Terrafoot met up, and she gave him a teleporter. As if he wants to get to know more, he can go there when the competition is over. He takes it egarly and walks away, waving a good bye. Now that the competitions were over, it was time to feast. She made her way to where the princesses were seated. She sat a seat away from them, a bit scared.

She gets angry looks from celestia, and no looks from the other princesses. She begins to feel denied. _Should i even be here? but i was invited. but, why, why are they being this rude to me? _she ponders._ i feel just like how i was in the land of glorification, which is not so glorious... Oh, what will i do?._

It was feasting time and wilfre ate hungrily, but erect and proper. She feasted upon fresh apples from their apple orchard called sweet apple acres, cupcakes from ponyville, fresh drinking water with a hit of lime from cloudsdale, and tea and delicious sugar cookies and doughnuts from Canterlot. And not to mention the sweet crystal empire nectar.

After the feast, it was getting dark. So, everyone watched the sunset. Once the sun was finally down, every one went to their houses, while the princesses stayed in the castle. Wilfre followed, nervously, into the castle. Once all the princesses were assigned rooms, tired and exhausted, wilfre plops into her bed and sleep covers her mind and eyes.

In the morning, she gets ready for the same stuff again, but no feast, but that instead led to moon dancing, leading to midnight.

Once the jousting, meeting and greeting, and competitions were done, everyone followed the princesses to a special area, specifically designed to dance. The princesses though, just watched the dancing till Princess Luna allowed a stop. After once again, another grueling day of celestia's looks, and now, cadence AND twilight ignoring her, she trudges to her room and falls asleep on her bed.

Morning again. but its the final day. New stuff will be announced, and the grand farewell of the convention. _"Its just one more day of their looks... then, its all over.."_ she said to herself. Once she gets ready, she walks outside, suprized to be the second princess out. but devastatingly, its celestia. Wilfre walks next to celestia to hold her place.

Celestia notices, bends her head to her ear, and whispers, "This is not your spot. you dont belong here. if you ever come here again, i will surly imprison you... in...well, in the ground! got it? now leave my side you tramp!" and pushes wilfre 5 feet away from her. "I never want to see your ugly face here again!" Celestia whispers and the other princesses come out and take their rigthfull places.

Wilfre then, confirms her suspicions right, she is a jerk,and has been telling the others to ignore her, or else imprisonment aswell. _I-i-i cant believe what just happened... _Princess Celestia announces the festivities for today, the last day.

"Citizens, Today, for our final day festivities, we will do crafts,dancing,singing. these will go on till the end of the day, when we can announce the overall winner of the whole convention! And, do our grand farewell for this years convention!" she bellows. All the ponies cheer. Wilfre, depressed now, half-hartedly walks out from the castle, and heads to supervise the crafts with twilight.

Throughout the day, wilfre just complements on little fillies and colts' artwork. She accepts some aswell. Twilight just ignores her.

Its the end of the day, wilfre is glad the festivities are over. But she has to announce the overall winner, and leave, according to celestia and the grand farewell. Wilfre, remembering she is a princess once again, steps up to the mic. "Good evening everypony! I have the trophy for the overall winner! This pony showed hard work and resilience. This pony showed exceptional skill and attributes throughout the whole convention! To thee, i announce the winner of this year's convention. the winner is... TERRAFOOT! congratulations! come up here and receive your prize!"

Terrafoot, excited runs up to the podium. Once the princess of electricity hands him his prize, she steps aside to let him give a speech. "Th-this is a great honor! but not as big of an honor of it is to meet Princess Wilfre! she is the kindest and sweetest princess i have ever met! and well lets face it, shes the only one ive ever had a sort of friendship connection already. And to top it off, she is not from here, which makes her extra special! Please, give her a round of applause!" he says. And the ponies obey and cheer for wilfre. Wilfre is speechless, she has never had such a big honor! She begins to tear up in happiness, but then wipes it away.

The grand farewell. The red carpet is rolled out to as far as the crystal streets end, and confetti, and such. A band plays the princesses out. Princess Wilfre goes last, cause Celestia told her to. Once all the princesses reached the train station, they boarded the train to Canterlot. Wilfre just waits there, for her train back to Crestania. She waits there for 30 minutes. The train arrives. Wilfre gets on board and sits in her seat from before. the voice bellows again_."Next stop, Historica!"_

Then, a familiar purple pony sits next to her, on their way home. "So, how'd the convention go?" Moonshine asked. "Horrible... all the princesses ignored me. And Princess Celestia told me if i even go back to Equestria again, ill be imprisoned underground..." she sadly admitted. "Im so sorry.. but i brought cupcakes. Would you like one?" Moonshine offers. Wilfre takes one and eats it slowly. "Aww c'mon, its not that bad".

"Not that bad? its was not just bad.. it was terrible!" wilfre yells and begins to cry, but finished her cupcake. _"All docking Historica!" _the voice says."This is my stop. Ill see you soon. bye."And with that, wilfre is all alone again.

_"Next stop, Crestania!". _Wilfre just looks outside, her head against the window. Once her stop arrives, she picks up her pack, and heads out of the station, back to the castle. When she gets there, its already very dark. So she just heads to her room and falls asleep.

In the morning, Wilfre wakes up, makes her favorite, pancakes, eats them,and heads to the sisters' throne room to tell them what had happened, as she promised. Once she walks into the room, the sisters greet her. "I see you have come back. Please, tell me and my sister what you had witnessed." Princess Cosmo announces.

_"Well it started when i got on the train..."_

After wilfre tells them what had happened, both princesses feel really really bad and try to make her feel better. They end up doing so, but it taking a while. Wilfre was once happy again, thanked the princesses for their kindness, and decided to head toward Blizzafari... When she got there, she was happy to see her two favorite little ponies. And two others.. the ones she invited to live here. They all greet her. And accepts all this love and greetings and attends to her duties needed here in her own little kingdom...


End file.
